HSD: Freshmen Blues
by x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x
Summary: Freshmen. They think they're in love the moment they see some steaming hot chicks or cool and collected bad guys. But how do they know if their feelings are real? Well let's just say, love is different for everyone.


**Hey, I know that I said I wouldn't continue High School Drama, but I felt that if I completely altered everything, I would be able to finish the story. So here's 'HSD: Freshmen Blues.' BTW, 'HSD' stands for High School Drama.**

**Summary: New school year, New Students, New Freshmen. What does this mean? More drama! Ino is just starting high school in Konoha High, instantly making friends with several people, some of which were Sakura and Naruto. Upon meeting the two, Ino comes across the so called Ice Prince of the ninth grade; Uchiha Sasuke. Friendships are tested and lives will be ruined, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character within the series.**

_HighSchool-_XOXO-_DramaRewrite_

Ino was walking down the school corridor, hurrying to get to her homeroom but oddly enough, the school was empty. Empty as in nobody else was there except for her, even when she got inside the classroom. She was scared, a drop of sweat ran down her forehead, past her eyes, nose, mouth and down onto the ground making a faint splash that could be heard echoing from the hallway as if it was coming from a loose tap.

Time seemed to slow down and Ino felt a presence behind her, the person's breath tickling her neck as shivers ran down her spine. She couldn't move; it was as if her body was stuck in that very position. Tears were threatening to fall, holding them back; she looked next to her from the corner of her eyes. There, entangled with her shadow, was someone else's; a man's most probably. From the shadow, Ino could make out that he had a tall, slender figure and broad shoulders.

"_Who- Who are you?" _Ino whispered, finally gathering up the strength to say something.

"_It's alright. I'm here..." _The man whispered back. Ino's eyes widened in shock, that voice; it was familiar to her. It was the voice of the person she so badly wanted to see right now but couldn't. Just then she heard a splat behind her, followed by a grunt. Then the man behind her fell. He fell forward, bringing her to the ground with him.

Ino looked up at the man and the tears that threatened to fall came out freely, _"Da-"_

Ino awoke with a start, tears streaming down her face, gasping for air. She quickly took her phone from her bedside table and looked at the time; _6:50am_, wiping away the tears from her eyes. Getting out of her bed, Ino headed to her closet and took out her uniform; a plain white polo, a grey skirt that reached about two inches above her knees and knee-high socks. She then went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth, put her clothes on and tied her hair up into a usual high ponytail. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled slightly, fixing her uniform so that it looked perfect, after all, she didn't want anyone to look at her and say she was ugly and disgusting just because her clothes were messy. She could look inappropriate any day she wished, but today would not be the best to do that.

What's so special about today you ask? Why how silly of you not to know. It's the first day of high school, well, – ehem – boarding school for Ino!

Ino walked down the stairs quietly and headed into the kitchen, getting out a pan from the cupboard, eggs as well as bacon from the fridge and two pieces bread from the bread bin and began cooking breakfast. When she was younger, when she was around 5 or 6, her mother would normally cook for her, but sadly she left. Her mother left Ino and her father for another man, claiming that she loves the man she was running off to. Like other children, Ino didn't take it well; she wouldn't come out of her room for days. But alas, she had to go school and ended up getting her life back together, growing happier each day. Up until that particular day her father; Inoichi would cook for her. He cooked for her up until three months ago and Ino, once again, fell apart...

Ino ate her breakfast in a rush, afraid of being late to school. Grabbing her luggage as well as backpack and throwing a few textbooks in them along with a few packets of chips, candy and other unhealthy foods, I mean, what's the point of buying the chips somewhere else when you have some at home? Then, Ino swiftly walked out the door and went to the bus stop.

XOXO

"Uhm, can I please sit next to you? The only seats that are free are ones next to senior boys and this one. I would rather sit next to a girl my own age than next to older guys." Ino looked up from a book she was reading and in fact did see a girl her age. She had bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes that seemed to be filled with energy. The girl too, had the same uniform as her and looked quite kind, Ino nodded and moved her backpack that was seated next to her and placed it on the floor in between her legs; her luggage, along with the other students' was in the bus' boot. She then went back to reading her book and the pink haired girl took the seat next to Ino, smiling.

"I'm Haruno Sakura by the way. What's your name?" Sakura held her hand out and Ino shook it, once again looking up from her book.

Ino closed the book she was holding, put it in her bag and smiled, "I'm Ino, pleased to meet you. Nice name by the way."

"Hehe- thanks. I would say the same for you, but honestly, I don't think you seem like much of a pig considering how you look." With that, the whole bus ride was filled with laughter between Sakura and Ino, talking about their favourite colours and what not. Ah! Seems like our little Ino has made a friend!

"Ah! We're here! Konoha High Boarding School... I wonder what it's like!" Sakura exclaimed, getting off the bus and getting her luggage from its trunk, followed by Ino doing the same. They then walked towards the entrance of the school, taking in a deep breath.

"_Oi, Sakura-chan!_" Sakura and Ino turned their heads to the left and saw a blonde boy whose hair's spiking out and is a few shades darker than Ino's with sapphire blue eyes and... Whisker marks on his cheeks, running towards them.

"Naruto no baka! Stop being so loud! You're going to bring attention to us!" As Naruto arrived next to Sakura, said girl hit him on the head and glared before turning back to Ino with a warm smile on her face, "Eh, Ino-san. This is Naruto-baka, he went to middle school with me and we became friends-ish after being assigned a school project together. There's also Sasuke, he was assigned with me and Naruto for the project and we all became acquainted with each other. He's also attending in this school."

"Ah! Sasuke, as in Uchiha Sasuke right? He's the son of that famous entrepreneur; Fugaku and the famous fashion designer; Mikoto! He's really well known in my old school and has a lot of fan girls from there!" Ino laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, much like Shikamaru would. Though, Ino is still yet to meet the pineapple headed lazy ass.

"Oh! Yeah, that's him alright. You don't happen to be one of those fan girls right?" Sakura eyed the girl, smiling a fake one. Not many would notice it, one of those not being Ino. Ino's also not one to notice the resentment in the girl's eyes, Sakura blinked a few times, making sure to get rid of any emotion from her face- apart from joy-, especially from her eyes.

"Uh," Ino contemplated on what to say, she didn't want Sakura to turn on her just because of one stupid answer. Who would want to lose your first friend on your first day of school? No one, if that happened, Ino was certain the she would be a loner for the rest of her high school life, "No. Of course not, how could I like someone that I don't know much about or haven't even met? Even though I don't know much about him, I heard that he's cold. Who would want to like someone who could never return your feelings? Being a fan girl of him would just be a waste of time. Plus, they only have stupid little crushes on him; they're bound to forget all about him sooner or later. Liking him would do no one any good."

Sakura smiled another fake smile, she didn't want to admit it, but she had a little crush on the raven haired boy and she knew Ino was right. But that wasn't going to stop her from winning the guy's heart over. She'll show Ino. She'll show her how wrong she is... Oh, how the little blonde girl will eat her words.

XOXO

**How was the first chapter? I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**Yes, it's super short, I know. But I just wanted to end it at the last sentence; it seemed like a good ending, yeah?**


End file.
